What Do We Do Now?
by i heart boness
Summary: Wemma, Emma's pregnant. Co-writtten with rainyday505
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :D I'm co-writing this story with my friend Hayley (rainyday505). We hope you like it! :) Just a little info before we begin- Will and Emma are living together because he had no where else to go after the divorce. This is set NEXT new year. Will and Emma are in a relationship.**

*Emma's POV*

I woke up the morning and ran straight to the bathroom, feeling nauseous as soon as I woke up. I hear Will knock on the bathroom door. "Is everything okay Em? I am throwing up so profusely that I can't answer. I feel hot tears stream down my face because of the mess, and the germs. "Emma?" I hear Will yell again. The doorknob wiggles and he steps in. When he sees me throwing up he holds back my hair and rubs my back until I stop. "Here." he says, handing me a cup full of mouthwash. I smile in thanks and gratefully grab the cup, hoping to rid my mouth of the taste. Will then hands me my tooth brush, and I brush my mouth three times before I feel it is clean again.

"Thanks Will" I say, smiling "I think I'm coming down with something..." He grabs the thermometer from the medicine cabinet and takes my temperature. He shows me the screen. "98.3? How can it only be 98.3?" I say.

"I don't know, maybe you just had a bad dinner last night." Will says, trying to re-assure me. We move out to the kitchen and Will makes pancakes and bacon. After eating, I feel sick again. I run to the bathroom and begin to throw up again. Will and I repeat the process again, and afterwards I take a long, hot shower in an attempt to get clean after throwing up for so long. The rest of the day goes by slowly, because it was a Saturday, neither of us had work.

I wake up the next morning feeling better than yesterday, but I still have nausea and I throw up again. When Will goes to the store, I decide to check possible sicknesses I could have without and other symptoms other than throwing up and dizziness. One sticks out.

Pregnancy.

I get my keys and jacket and run to the local drug store, hoping to get home before Will does. I buy the test and rush home, hoping that this nightmare won't come true. The minutes pass by slowly. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. When it is finally time to check, I nervously walk to the counter top and lift up the stick. The result stuns me at first, and then I lock myself in my bedroom and sob. Reality hits me like a brick. I'm pregnant.

*

"_5... 4... 3... 2... 1... HAPPY NEW YEAR!"_ _Will and I say simultaneously. He pulls me towards him for a New Years kiss. Things get pretty heated pretty quickly and before I realize it, we are in my bedroom, undressing each other. I don't do anything to stop it,_ _and neither does he. We are both too intoxicated to notice what's going on, or to notice what's _really_ going on, anyway._ _In the morning we wake up, still naked, still lying next to each other, our memories too hazy to know what really went on last night._

"_W-Will?" I ask, my voice trembling._

"_Yeah, Em?" _

"_W-what did we do last night?" I ask, trying to keep from crying._

"_I don't know. I can't remember... but whatever we did... I'm sorry..." Will said as he pulled a sheet around himself and walked to the guest room, where he had been staying_ _since we first started dating. _

"_Will, its not your fault..." I say quietly as I burst into tears._

*

"Em?" Will asked compassionately, knocking on my bedroom door. "You in there?"

"Uhm, yeah Will hold on a sec." I say, stifling back tears.

"Are you okay honey?" Will asks through the door.

"Uhm, no not really." I say, looking in the mirror at my reflection. I know I can't face him because I would just burst into tears all over again.

"Do you want to talk about it? I mean you of all people should know, its not good to keep your emotions bottled up..." Will said. I know he's right but I don't want to tell him.

"Will, can you just, go away?" I say, knowing it will hurt him, but I need some more time to process what is going on.

"Emma, please don't push me away." Will says, trying to reason with me. I unlock the door and he walks in, pulling me into a tight hug. "Take your time." he whispers into my hair. We stand like that for what seems like an eternity.

"I'm pregnant..." I whisper so quietly I fear he can't hear me, even in the silent room.

"For real?" Will asks with tears pricking in the corners of his eyes.

"Yes." I say, smiling.

"Are you positive, I mean I don't want a repeat of what happened with Terri."

"How could you honestly think I'd be that shallow?" I ask, hurt by his accusation.

"No, Emma of course I don't. I'm sorry, its just after being lied to, I kind of expected that, you know beacause-" I cut him off with a kiss. It was one of the most passionate kisses had experienced in all my life. "Emma, I didn't go to the store to just get groceries." he got down on one knee and held out a small, black box. "Emma Pillsbury, will you marry me?"

*

**Alright we hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading.**

**Review, review, review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**OH MY GOSH. We are so sorry for not updating sooner /: We hope you guys still wanna read our story!! This chapter may be a little OOC, SORRYY.**

* Emma's POV *

I am shocked. The man of my dreams just asked me to marry him. But I can't help but wonder if it is still too soon. He just got divorced a little over a year ago, and I can tell he is sill hurt by it. He still has trouble trusting people, including me. I try to stop thinking about all the doubts and think about my future. The future I have always imagined was with a guy like Will. It was love at first sight. Or it was for me, anyway. Once I met Will, I realized that he was the only man I ever wanted to be with. But back then, he was married, and I was forced to settle for someone else. I realize that besides m family, Will is the only person who ever truly understood me. Even Ken said I was crazy. It would be a mistake _not_ to marry Will. But I can't help but think that marrying him would be a mistake too. I take a shaky breath and he says my name, pulling me away from my thoughts.

"Em?" Will asks, unsure of himself. I can tell he looks hurt. I realize I have no idea how long I was just standing there for. I take a shaky breath and smile.

"Of course I will marry you, Will." I begin to cry tears of joy, and he does too.

"I love you so much Em." Will says, kissing me passionately.

* The Next Day *

When I wake up in the morning next to Will, I look at him and smile although he's still sound asleep. I begin to say something to try and wake him up when I feel queasy and run to the bathroom, emptying my stomachs contents into the toilet bowl. I can feel hot tears running down my face. I will never get used to this morning sickness. I hear a pair of footsteps rush down the hall and see Will enter the bathroom.

"Its ok babe." he says reassuringly as he holds up my hair. Him being there with me every time I needed him was one way I knew he truly loved me. I knew I made the right decision by saying yes. "Em, why are you crying?" He asks once I finish. He holds up a cup of mouthwash and patiently waits for me to finish cleaning my mouth for my answer. I never stop crying through the whole process.

"I don't think I can do this, Will. I'm not ready to be a mom yet!"

"Hon, your great with the kids at school. And even though things may be tough at times, I'll always be here for you. You're gonna be an amazing mom." Will said, smiling.

"Will, you don't know that! I can't even handle a little morning sickness, how am I going to handle taking care of a baby?! This was all such a big mistake!" the moment I said this, Will's face fell, and I knew the mistake I had made by saying that.

"What was 'such a big mistake', Emma? Being friends with me? Being in a relationship with me? Having sex with me? Getting pregnant? Getting engaged to me? Because you could have stopped all of that, Emma." Will said, his voice getting louder as he said each sentence.

"No Will! I didn't mean it like that.."

"Then how did you mean it, Emma?" I stood there, stunned. How could I have made such a big mess by saying seven words? "That's what I thought." Will walked out of the room and grabbed his keys, phone and jacket and was out the door. I feel my back hit the wall and I slide down it, hiding my head in my hands. What did I just do? I sit there, leaning against the cold bathroom walls for hours, crying. When I finally get up, it is dark outside. Still wiping away tears, I run to get my phone. I call Will four times, and when he doesn't answer the fifth time, I leave a message.

"Will? I-its me, Emma. Listen, I-I know I really messed up, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything you must have had to put up with by living with me. I guess, well I guess what I'm trying to say is that I, I still love you and if you could forgive me, I-I really want you to come back. I love you, Will." I hang up the phone and wonder if he will ever call me back.

*Will POV*

I hear my phone ring, but I ignore it. I know exactly who is calling and I don't think I can handle talking to her right now. How could this have all gone so wrong? One day we were a happy couple. Maybe we were stuck in the honeymoon phase... which I thought never existed. I look out the windows and see old couples walking through the park, and that is how I always saw Emma and I. My phone keeps ringing, and it beeps letting me know I have a voice mail.

"_Will? I-its me, Emma. Listen, I-I know I really messed up, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything you must have had to put up with by living with me. I guess, well I guess what I'm trying to say is that I, I still love you and if you could forgive me, I-I really want you to come back. I love you, Will." _Oh God. How could I not call her back? It takes all my will power not to turn the car around and console her, but I do it. I drive until I don't know where I'm going, but I don't care. I just need a night to myself, and I'll call Emma in the morning.

*Morning*

I wake up in a motel not to far away from Lima, and I open my cell phone to see if Emma called again. 10 missed calls. I feel horrible for not calling back, so I do so right away. The phone rings once before she picks up.

"Will?!" She asks in disbelief.

"Hi Emma..." I say, unsure of where we stand.

"W-Will I am so sorry for reacting so badly. I was, well I was completely over reacting. Of course I want to have a family with you, I just got, overwhelmed with everything. Being, being pregnant and everything, its just hard to get used to and I wish you would come home..." She trailed off. My heart broke when she said all that, and I wanted nothing more then to do just that.

"Emma, listen. I'm not sure that this is what you want in life. I mean, did you ever _really_ imagine having kids? I know this might have been a mistake, and I'm sure you feel that way, but this is what's happening. If I could go back in time and make sure this never happened, I would, but I can't."

"Will, what do you mean by 'this' never happening?"

"I'm not sure Emma. What do you want it mean."

"Will, I, I don't know what your asking me. I love you, and I think that's all that matters. We can, we can get through this. Together."

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Of course Will. I love you. I, I mean that." I could hear her smile through the phone, and thats when I knew I could never hurt her again.

"Alright Em, I'm sorry. I'm coming home. Love you." I say, hanging up the phone and driving back to Lima.

**Review? :)**


End file.
